


intent

by polkaprintpjs



Series: TF Drabbles [9]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkaprintpjs/pseuds/polkaprintpjs
Relationships: Prowl/Soundwave
Series: TF Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1311809
Kudos: 13





	intent

Soundwave’s explained his abilities, before. Once. Prowl knows the basics- something more than telepathy, less than omniscient (within range; and Prowl is quietly satisfied to have an answer as to just how far the Decepticon’s reach stretches). Of course, it’s not nearly as much as information as he’d prefer; but that’s as much as he could understand, could grasp. Mostly, though, Soundwave senses  _ intent _ . Prowl knows (hopes) he can sense Prowl’s intent as he strides through the doors into their shared quarters. Soundwave doesn’t look up from his datapad; even so, his  _ attention _ has a physical weight on Prowl’s shoulders.


End file.
